


Patterns in the Ivy

by equallydestructive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equallydestructive/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just really likes Liam's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns in the Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hosieok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosieok/gifts).



Zayn has always had a thing for hands. It’s not just because they are considered uniquely human, but more of the fact that they can perform several actions that 99 percent of other animals can’t even fathom. It’s just really wild, no pun intended.

Of course, Zayn has his own set of hands that he enjoys quite a bit more than he is willing to admit.

Liam’s.

He feels the heat of Liam’s hand splayed across Zayn’s chest as he spoons him, his steady breaths ruffling the short bristles at the base of Zayn’s neck, his fingers curling slightly against Zayn’s abdomen. Zayn lays a hand over Liam’s, slotting his fingers in between Liam’s own, and he suppresses a smile at Liam’s fingers automatically tightening. A shift in Liam’s breathing changes and Zayn knows that Liam is no longer asleep.

“Hi,” Liam whispers, his voice groggy from sleep and the words slightly muffled from where his mouth is against the back of Zayn’s neck. He plants a kiss there, his warm, slightly chapped lips already beginning to have a certain effect on Zayn. He squirms, his bum pressing firmly into Liam’s front, and Zayn hears Liam’s breath hitch.

“Zayn, you know what that does to me,” Liam says hoarsely as he moves closer, pressing his rapidly growing erection insistently against Zayn. He chuckles, knowing exactly what Liam is talking about, and he grinds himself against Liam again, eliciting a choked moan from the boy behind him.

“It’s 3 in the morning, babe.” Liam ruts forward a bit, most likely without really realising it, but Zayn takes it nonetheless. Zayn turns over in Liam’s arms, facing the boy with the soft brown eyes. A surge of a very familiar, rather intense emotion shoots through him as he brushes his thumbs gently over the stubble covering Liam’s face.

“I love you,” Zayn murmurs, leaning forward to place a kiss on Liam’s mouth. He leans back to see Liam looking at him with a fond gaze and Zayn can’t help but feel the utter love he holds for Liam welling up inside his chest.

Liam chuckles at Zayn’s words, having heard them multiple times. “I love you too, although I think I love you far too much for one person.” Zayn knows that feeling well, but he pretends to be offended by sticking out his lower lip, though a smile curving his mouth betrays him.

“So, are you basically saying that you would rather not love me?” Zayn teases, shifting closer so he can see the multiple shades of brown making up Liam’s irises. He has always thought that Liam’s eyes are absolutely beautiful, but it isn’t until they’re deep in the throes of passion that they really begin to light up, unspoken words and emotions making themselves known in his eyes’ depths.

“You know that’s not true,” Liam says seriously, though his expression brightens considerably when he notices Zayn’s smirk playing on his lips. “Besides, who else would give me blowjobs backstage for free?”

Zayn rolls his eyes and instead of replying, he cuddles closer, his head now trapped underneath Liam’s chin, and Liam’s arms come back around him, holding Zayn close. The tip of one of Liam’s fingers begins drawing shapes lightly on Zayn’s bare back, adding pressure every now and then. Despite the close proximity and obvious heat radiating from Liam’s body, Zayn shivers at the contact and burrows his flaming face in Liam’s chest.

“Babe,” Liam’s voice has taken on a husky tone as his finger traces the prominent knobs in Zayn’s spine, moving lower with each stroke across the skin. Zayn shudders again, his cock already more than half-hard, gives a weak twitch. In response, Liam’s hand, from where it is on Zayn’s lower back, continues a painfully slow descent to the top of the crease separating Zayn’s asscheeks. Zayn whimpers, pushing his face harder into Liam’s chest as his hips twitch forward.

Liam’s finger glides through Zayn’s crack, every so often pressing the tip of his finger into Zayn’s hole, just enough for it to give slightly.

“You want me to finger you?” Liam growls, his free hand traveling up Zayn’s back to the back of his neck, where his fingers curl around it. “Do you want me to open you up?”

Zayn releases a shaky groan as he nods his head into Liam’s chest, his eyes tightly shut, pushing himself into the hand still teasing him. The hot hand at his ass disappears and Zayn whines pathetically at the loss of contact.

“I’m going to need you to get on your hands and knees, babe,” Liam murmurs, caressing Zayn’s bum with gentle fingers. Zayn gulps, his cock fully erect now as he does as Liam tells him, his ass up in the air as he bears his weight on his forearms. He wriggles his bum, hoping that that action will prompt Liam to carry on, and it seems to have worked as a few seconds later the sound of the lube bottle’s cap popping open has his heart pounding, and then a finger is probing at his hole again.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Liam says, finally pressing a finger into Zayn. He keens and pushes back on that one digit, wanting more, more, more. Liam’s fingers are Zayn’s whole fucking world and by God does it feel good with those thick, long fingers up his ass.

“Such a slut for me, aren’t you?” Liam coos, adding another finger and taking no time in scissoring Zayn open. Zayn’s hands scrabble at the sheets, his fingers twisting into them, as Liam pumps his fingers in and out, in and out, and the squelching is so obscene that it has Zayn’s toes curling.

Liam continues to fuck Zayn with his fingers, reaching deep inside for that nub that will make Zayn beg for more and he seems to have hit the spot when Zayn arches his back, opening his mouth in a silent scream. Zayn feels Liam rotate his fingers inside him and it’s all he can do to keep himself from going over the edge.

“God, don’t stop. L-Liam,” Zayn sputters, his arms shaking. He can’t hold himself up anymore, not when he’s so, so close, and he collapses as Liam hits his prostate one more time, shouting out strings of curses as he comes, thick ropes of white splashing on his abdomen and all over the duvet. He’s still vaguely aware of the boy behind him, whose fingers are still buried in his ass, though they seemed to have stopped their relentless pace. He twists around and to his pleasure Liam is jerking himself off, the head of his cock disappearing within his hand with each stroke, an expression of pure bliss on his face.

“Li-“ Zayn starts, planning on telling Liam that he’s allowed to fuck him, but he’s cut off when Liam’s fingers begin moving again. Liam takes his hand off his cock and instead reaches around Zayn’s waist, giving his dick a tug, bringing it back to full hardness, although it didn’t even have a chance to soften. He winces, still incredibly sensitive after coming, what with Liam’s thick fingers filling him up and the rough hand pulling at him, but that is soon forgotten because Liam’s got another digit up him, bringing the total up to three. Zayn throws his head back, his entire body quivering from the over stimulation that Liam continues to assault him with, but he can’t bring himself to tell Liam to stop.

“G-gonna make you come again,” Liam grunts, leaning forward to suck a mark into Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn feels so full, so good, that he hardly notices Liam adding a fourth finger in, fucking into Zayn’s ass with abandon.

Zayn presses down into the bed sheets as he feels that familiar coiling in his lower belly start and it’s so hard to believe that he’s going to fucking come _again_ , minutes after the first time.

“Liam, come on, fuck me,” he begs, needing the feeling of Liam’s cock filling him up. His face flushes bright red at the thought because, well, it’s a bit embarrassing how much of a cockslut he is - slut for Liam’s cock, to be more specific.

He braces himself for Liam’s thick, slicked-up cock to split him open, but he’s surprised and a bit disgruntled to feel the fingers slide back in instead. Zayn moans loudly.

“Gonna make you come with just my fingers,” Liam insists. Zayn's slight annoyance at Liam’s teasing is gone again as soon as Liam finds his prostate once more. Zayn rubs himself on the duvet, trying to find some friction, knowing that there is drying come sticking to the sheets; it doesn’t really matter anyhow, considering that his cock is leaking pre-come, smearing all over the sheets.

“P-please,” Zayn begs, his breaths coming in harsh pants from where his face is hidden in his arms, his orgasm creeping up on him at an alarmingly rapid pace. With a rough twist of Liam’s fingers, Zayn lets out a yell as he comes once more, his limbs shaking so hard that he knows that if he tries to prop himself up on his arms, he’ll just fall back down. Still coming down from his high, he hardly registers the popping of the bottle again and the head of Liam’s cock nudging at his hole, sliding in with ease until Liam completely bottoms out. Zayn moans at the feeling of Liam’s dick pulsing in him and he squeezes his hole around Liam’s dick unintentionally.

“Even after fucking you with my fingers, you’re still so tight,” Liam says, voice a deep growl as his grips Zayn’s hips with surprisingly gentle hands, quickly building a pace that has Zayn’s hands reaching out for the headboard, his cock rubbing on the mattress with each thrust into him. His thighs continue to shake uncontrollably and Liam notices as he takes a hand off of Zayn’s hip to caress his back. Even in this compromising position, Liam just has to take extra care of Zayn.

“Liam, j-just grab onto my hair,” Zayn chokes out, throwing his head back. Liam’s thrusts stutter for a second as he contemplates Zayn’s words, but then fingers are threading into Zayn’s locks and he pulls tight, his pace speeding back up, hitting deeper inside Zayn and grazing his prostate with each dick in. Zayn lets out a small _ooph_ every time Liam hits that spot and he keens when Liam’s fingers tighten in his hair, that pin prick of pain setting his senses afire. Even after the countless times that Liam and Zayn have had sex, Zayn has never felt more alive than he does right now.

“Liam, want to see you,” Zayn whimpers, hands still fisted around headboard, knuckles turned white from how tight he’s holding on. Liam complies without hesitation, pulling out, leaving Zayn’s hole clenching around nothing. Zayn’s iron grip is loosened as he manages to turn himself over, his eyes still closed. He opens them to see Liam staring at him intensely, despite his expression holding that fondness that makes Zayn’s heart melt.

“Are you good?” Liam whispers, reaching a hand out to cup Zayn’s face, his thumb brushing the apple of his cheek. “So beautiful.”

Zayn blushes prettily at that and he squirms a bit, wanting to continue with what they had been doing. “Leeyum, please.”

Liam smiles serenely at Zayn, as though they weren’t just fucking like animals a few moments ago. “Yeah, okay,” he says, grabbing at the backs of Zayn’s thighs, hoisting them up over his shoulders, the back of Zayn’s knees hooked onto them. He snatches a pillow that had been thrown aside in their earlier scuffle and shoves it underneath Zayn’s bum and he aligns himself at Zayn’s entrance one more, pushing in slowly. Zayn tries to relax his muscles, but the fact that Liam is going in achingly slow is really starting to strain on him. He loves Liam, and he loves how tender he is, even when it comes to sex, but he really fucking _needs_ Liam to move, _now_.

He wraps his arms around Liam’s neck. “Liam, _come on_ ,” Zayn grunts, letting his fingertips trace the shell of Liam’s ear. 

“Yeah, okay,” Liam repeats, pressing in until he’s buried up to the hilt. He stays in the same position, instead settling for pressing soft kisses all over Zayn’s face.

“This is not the time for sweetness,” Zayn complains. Liam leans back to grin innocently at Zayn, which is odd to say the least, considering Liam is literally completely sheathed inside Zayn’s ass, but that fact doesn’t seem to faze Liam. Zayn pouts and Liam’s smile only seems to grow larger. 

“Oh my God, fucking _move_!”

Liam finally, finally does exactly what Zayn wants, but he seems to have taken it to heart a bit.

He pounds into Zayn, pulling out nearly all the way and slamming back in, slightly jarring Zayn’s prostate with every stroke in and Zayn is quickly overwhelmed with this sudden turn in events.

“Ah, fucking shit, fuck-” Zayn curses wildly. His arms unravel from around Liam’s neck without his knowledge and he begins to scrape his blunt nails across the broad expanse of Liam’s back, leaving red marks behind. Liam burrows his face into Zayn’s neck and he pants heavily, his hot breath ghosting across Zayn’s skin as he fucks into him hard enough that it’s leaving Zayn gasping for air. 

“Fucking Christ, I’m going to come,” Liam groans, the slapping of skin against skin growing louder as Liam thrusts impossibly harder and rougher into Zayn, experimentally dicking in with a slight pivot of his hips so he is able to get at Zayn’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” Zayn yells, the twisting in his gut finally uncoiling itself as he comes for the third time, his cock leaking a rather pathetic amount of come onto both his and Liam’s stomachs. He feels completely boneless, but he rains kisses across Liam’s face, murmuring, “Babe, you’re almost there, come for me.”

With those softly spoken words, Liam gives one last deep thrust into Zayn, burying himself as far in his ass as possible and shouts as he comes, his cock pulsing as his hot come fills Zayn up, and he collapses on top of Zayn, his face still smashed into the side of Zayn’s neck and Zayn can feel Liam begin to mouth lazily at it as he catches his breath. The pounding of their hearts slow down as they lie in a come-covered heap until Zayn finally draws in a deep breath through his nose, the air rank with the smell of sex, and then he exhales.

“Fuck,” Liam says simply from his place. He plants his hands on either side of Zayn and lifts himself up, smiling tiredly down at Zayn. He nods in agreement, the exhaustion from their activities already beginning to flood in. Zayn feels Liam’s weight leaving from on top of him as he rolls over to his side of the bed, propping his head up with one large hand. “That was mind blowing.” 

Zayn turns on his side to face Liam, letting his eyes flutter close. He realises that he has to get up at some point so he can shower, but lying here in this large, very comfortable bed with his equally disgusting, though hunky boyfriend seems to be a better option. 

“Uh, Zayn?” Zayn opens one eye to see Liam looking at him with a rather sheepish expression. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you um, are you okay?”

Zayn’s eyebrows knit together. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He shifts a bit and winces, somehow having already forgotten about the come now leaking out of him and the ache that accompanies it.

Liam rolls over onto his back, his head still turned towards Zayn, as he wrings his hands together. “I was really rough-”

Zayn shakes his head, moving forward to place a chaste kiss Liam’s mouth. “That was the most amazing fuck of my life, Liam. Don’t apologise.”

Liam grins, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably. Zayn thinks that it’s crazy how someone so fucking insane in bed can be so cute at any other time.

“I’m really glad.”

He gently cuffs the back of Liam’s head and Liam pouts at him. Zayn can’t help but laugh at his reaction and he moves forward, wrapping one of his arms around Liam in a tight side-hug. Zayn’s face smooths out into a fond smile as he looks upon the love of his life.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit.  
> I can tell you right now that this is _the_ hottest thing that I have ever written, like, seriously.  
>  Jesus.


End file.
